I'm just dead roses in a vase
by MemphisMayfireManiac
Summary: Wendy Testaburger and Eric Cartman had never gotten along but, could time change that? Wendy supposedly lived a perfect life but, she felt as alone as Eric did. Everyone seemed blind to Wendy's problems but, Eric saw through her little act. Could this mean war or is the enemy of my enemy my friend?


_**Preface**_

As, a teenager around thirteen all the other girls had blossomed. Naturally, Wendy Testaburger felt left out of the excitement. After, I still only have a training bra. When, I have to go into the locker room. I change in the bathroom stall. That way no one would point and laugh.

I remember the third day of sixth grade. Bebe and I went to change in the locker room. As, it turns out even though most everyone was twelve. They were all wearing the real-deal bras. Some, wore lace ones. My face burned red and Bebe hide me as I changed seeing as I didn't have a bra. I didn't wanna be singled out.

And, to add insult to injury, my on- again and off- again best friend Bebe. Sprouted up big balloons a few short weeks later. It was a slap in the face. In, a way I envied her. Now, she would belong with the other girls and I would be left in the the boys flocked to her like moths to a flame.

I got desperate so , I attempted to talk to my mom. Even, though to this day she never even attempts to reach out to me anymore. The only advice she gave me was their, their you're just a late bloomer. Needless, to say my mom's word didn't help a bit. I remained as flat as ever forced to wear a bra made for a eight- year old. As, a result I got teased ruthlessly. The girls took turns ridiculing me all except, for god, she defended me. They called me mosquito bites.

A few weeks later.

In the lunchroom.

"So, Wendyy." His annoying voice filled my ears. He was a massive blob.

"Whaat, Cartman?!" I clenched my fist and grit my teeth.

"Are, you still wearing that training bra?"

"Shut up, Cartman!" My face twisted in rage. I held my tongue. Keeping the string of curse words inside. I knew that cursing him out would make him smile. There was no way I'd give him that satisification.

"Oh, no I'd better shut up." He mocked me while wearing a triumphant smirk on his face. One that instantly agitated me. I wanted to wipe that stupid look on his face. Oh, wait that's how his face always look. Silly, me.

"I will knock your fucking teeth out!" I glared him down.

"Flat chested." He spoke under his breath. It was just the incentive I words pushed me off my cliff.

I fumed. "I'm serious." I scowled at him. I tried to find a reason to not ring his neck.

"Are, you sure you're a girl?"

"Fuck you!"

"Might wanna grow some tits first."A grin crept onto his face. He laughed to himself smugly."Haha, you get it?"

"You're so fucking dead, Cartman!" My eyes glowered.

Despite, our dramatic difference in height. I pinned him to the ground.

"Don't , tease me about this ever again." I growled, losing what little self-control i had been holding onto.

I clutched his collar and I tugged on it as hard as I could. Not, caring in the slightest If I hurt him.

"You fucking got it!" I whispered in his ear.

_Something. brewed in Cartman's chest. His heart ached in yearning for the girl with sleek, black hair and smoldering brown eyes. This girl just so happened to be holding him by the throat. He couldn't fathom why but, he wanted her to be his. He might hate everything but, not her. There was something about her. The way a ring of fire burned in her eyes. He simply wanted her to pay attention to him, he'd get her notice him by any means possible. In, this moment he now realized this. He felt the need to projectile vomit. Due to warmth spreading all over his body. Blood threatened to arise onto his cheeks. He squirmed internally. Then, he froze at her touch._

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me while staring directly into my eyes.

"What, was that Fatass?" I cocked my head at him.

"I'm sorry. Their, I said it. Don't make me say it again." He spoke in a normal tone.

I dropped him since, his statement shocked me. He just about fell on his ass.

She looked stunned like a deer caught in the headlights. It dawned on me that, Eric never apologized no matter what. This was a moment, I would never forget.

"What? Why, are you staring at me like that?"

"You actually apologized." The sentence came out as if it was a question. A look of confusion remained on my face.

"Yeah, so what! Maybe, I just felt like walking away for once. I have some dignity, Wendy." Sassy much?

"How noble of you." I rolled my eyes.

_**Who is She?**_

Just, before the summer rolled around. Wendy's body started to change. Her clothes grew tighter. She even shaved her legs with Bebe's assistance.

Her chest had grown to a nice thirty-four B-cup. It significantly boosted her confidence. Eric noticed this development. In- fact, it caught his eyes right away. Her hips widened as well. She know had curves.

Over, the summer her breasts jumped to a size thirty-six D-cup. Which, pleased her in a way but, she still felt overwhelmingly self-conscious.

I just knew that going back to school would be torturous. I liked how I looked but, I kept on picturing Cartman teasing me to no end upon the moment that I step through the threshold which, in this case is our school. Turning back the clock simply, isn't an option and he gets off on hurting others.

Sadly, D-day arrived. I sped head first into the main school building. I went to my first block as I had gotten my schedule ahead of time. Not, to my surprise Cartman just so happened to be in the same class as me.

His here awfully early. I wonder why. Had he grown even taller? Is it just my imagination or does he look somewhat thinner? Maybe, his been dieting. I never thought I'd see the day. If, he picks a fight I can hold that over his head. See how he likes it.

I sat on the other side of the classroom. As, if by instinct I glanced at Cartman. His mouth was practically gaping. I realized I'm the only one here. He must be staring at me. I suddenly felt very shy.

"What are you staring at you perv?" I blurted out.

"Geez, Wendyy. Self-centered much?"

"You're one to talk you arrogant bastard! Did you skip a few meal, anorexic much?" I shot back at him. I gave him a small smile.

"No, I've just been eating healthier and working out some." A snide smile slide onto his lips.

"I thought you were just big-boned?" I mocked him.

"No, that was a load of crap. What, do you think I am a retard? Give, me more credit than that." He scoffed.

"Are, you trying to impress a girl or something?" I asked with mild curiosity.

"No...ha. Ew, girls are stuck-up bitches." He said while avoiding eye-contact with me altogether.

"It is a girl." I smirked.

"Shut up!" He rose his voice.

"Is, it a guy?" I teased him.

"I'm not a fag!" He rolled his eyes at my suggestion.

"Who, is she?" I grinned.

"Just, fucking drop it Wendy. We're not friends. You'd just mock me. You bitch."

"Fuck...you." I snarled at him.

"When?" He winked.

"Shut up, you piece of crap." I shook my head. I felt rather heated towards him. I wondered why. What did I care if he liked a girl?

Stan waltzed in and broke up the tension. He bore the title of the "perfect boyfriend." All couples wanted to be like us. We were the perfect picture couple.

Although, no matter what Stan did. Cartman and I always wound up at each others throats. Why are they still friends? I have no clue as to way. Stan's too nice...I guess. Who knows.

_**Dead Roses**_

Let me paint you a picture

A, not so pretty one

You might even call it gruesome

Beauty begins on the inside

After, all

There's a girl she's just like you

Her skin was once

white and pure

Her smile used to be

soft and light

Her laugh ever so cheerful

Now, she's fearful of the world

She screams in the middle of the night

But, noone can hear her

Over the years, her eyes dimmed

they now possess a deep red rim

that is behind shattered blinds

She covers up the scars and scrapes

Creating a web of lies

The truth is what she denies

Now, her skin is wearing thin

The coat she wears is

black and blue

slowly fading to green

then yellow once, again

His fist breaks through

the ground

Her ears block out

the sound

Its just another accident

to add to her vast

Collection

She puts forth a smile

And drags herself along

She must live up to

his image of perfection

The girls she passes by

just stare in awe

They will never know

just how much she hates her

own reflection

Underneath all her makeup

You'll see what she's made of

Her appearance has been

A disguise for quite sometime

They'll never see just how dead

She is inside

Bottling up all of her emotions

She's sick of all the lies

She simply wishes to die

She's given up just about

had enough

She's lost her will

He'll never get his fill

He just wants to see her blood

Spill

She's a girl dressed in

White

Drenched in Red

Laying on her death bed

She sees that her fight isn't

Over

Its not the final blow

Its just red droplets

scattered in the

Snow

A fire forms in her Eyes

It burns in her chest

He'll never give it a rest

She always gave him her

best

As, he smiles enjoying her

suffering

Her screams of pain are

but, a sweet lullaby

to his Ears

He turns his back

And she pierces him in

the Heart

With a smile upon

her Face

She's merely returning

the favor

His hands have been around her throat

For so long

She was his puppet

His love was a lie as well

She really hoped that

he would die

She didn't wanna be

a victim anymore

She'd lived a lie for what felt

like an eternity

She truly believed herself to

be weak

But, She was strong all along

Now , she can speak

She pierced him in the heart

with the Blade

of Truth

Beaten and Kicked

The girl got fed up with it

He broke her down into nothing

But, she choose to do something

She wouldn't just lie their and cry

He shoved her into a wall

And he laughed as she fell

Her pain was his

pleasure

She fought until the

bitter end

against someone

she once thought of

as her best friend

This is where she used

to descend

_**Chapter 1 Murder the Moment**_

My name is Wendy Testaburger. The life I live is bullshit. I am just dead roses in a vase. Wilted and broken.

Today is the first day back at that horrid place filled with faces I'd rather not see. This is a place I refer to as hell. In, other words high school. Every guy in sight always stared at me with lust filled eyes. An, Stan didn't handle that well. He took it out on me. Which, was I often hide my body and he didn't allow me to wear any makeup except, for concealer.

Why, concealer you ask? To cover up the ugly, blotching bruises. Stan has a bad temper and his convinced I'll cheat on him. In, his eyes even Bebe and my parents are a threat. He'll inflict the beatings over anything. Its somehow always my fault.

I remember the first time he laid a hand on me. I was fourteen and everyone had been gawking at me. So, as a result he slapped me straight across the face. That day was his turning point. He became someone, I wish I didn't know.

Even worse he curses at me and his ruthlessly aggressive. I believe what he tells me. He cuts me down until, I feel truly worthless. His voice is like ice. For, some reason I keep waiting for him to revert back to his former self. He says he loves me. Then, he'll look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm the only good thing in his life. His all I have. I still love him.

I applied a fresh layer of concealer on top of the previous layer. He'd given me a black eye two days ago when we went to the beach because, I looked too revealing. His so controlling and infuriating.

I dabbed the makeup around my eye. Then, mixed it so I appeared unharmed. I winced due to the intense onset of pain. Not to mention the makeup stung my skin.

I gazed down at my arms. Concealed hide my lies once again. Stan always gripped me too hard. Leaving behind red imprints. Every, now and again he'd make purple imprints on my neck. I'm truly broken from the inside out.

Even, my summer had been a living hell. I'd wound up in a walk-in clinic for people that are abused. You don't have to give any information and no one reports you. They'd seen my face countless times.

I looked at my outfit. Plain clothes, not showing even a hint of skin. How dreadfully, boring. A sigh drifted out my lips. If, only he allowed to express myself. My parents are oblivious to the truth. The only thing they give a damn is that i maintain perfect grades.

Today, marks the start of my junior year. I'm still sixteen for now. I should be excited but, I feel more down than ever. I wish I could just be myself. I feel so alienated and vulnerable.

I saw the bus approaching. I ran out the door in the nick of time. Stan had saved me a seat. I put forward my best, fake smile. Then, I sat beside him.

He clutched onto my wrist tightly as if he was trying to pop out my bone. I doubled over in pain.

"Ow, Stan that really hurts." I whimpered like a wounded animal.

He squeezed even tighter. There was a glint in his eye and he smiled sadistically. His actions created new marks. I'd left my concealer at home since, I was in a hurry and all. What am I going to doing. I started to panic. If, anyone discovers the truth he'll go ballistic. Breathing normally felt impossible.

"You little slut, you tried to miss the bus." He spoke in a harsh tone. His voice just above a whisper.

"N...no, I didn't realize. The time got away from me." My voice trembled and my heart shook overcome by dread.

"Don't lie to me." He gripped my wrist even tighter. I could see anger pumping through him.

"Your hurting me."

"I don't fucking care." His eyes turned was a dangerous glint to them. One that sent shivers down my spine. My blood froze. This doesn't feel right.

Tears threatened to my slip and wash away my makeup. A lump formed in my throat. I felt so low. The lump hardened. I don't matter to him. When, was the last time he truly cared about me. My heart grew in my chest. His words tore at me. I desperately wanted to sob right then and there but, I held back the tears.

His hand left a deep, red impression. The skin was practically purple. I could probably borrow a jacket from Bebe. Why, did I have to forget my concealer out of all things! Bebe would be sure to see the prominent hand imprints. There could be no preventing it. Leaving, school just isn't even an option for me.'

The bus finally came to a stop. We had arrived at the school. My wrist dangled. It felt limp. To make matters worse he dragged me by my wrist.

"I'll see you, later. I told Kyle that I'd meet him. You can go see Bebe. Perk, up pudding cup." He stroked my cheek. His cold lips kissed mine briefly. His taste left a bile taste in the back of my throat.

The kiss made me shudder. I hate his touch. He makes me sick. His cruel and manipulative.

He walked off.

I hate portraying the perfect girlfriend. To him appearances mean everything. I'm playing make-belief and I despise every second of it.

I ran into the main building. I walked along the rows of lockers.

A familiar, nosy girl cheerleader whispered to her red-haired friend

"Did, you hear about Eric Cartman?"

I paused mid-step to listen in. I partially hide behind the lockers just in case.

"No." She answered with a mischievous gleam in her eye. She smirked.

"His, in a home for boys in trouble with the law." Her friend replied.

My body stiffened, can that possibly be true? Not, that I believe her but, I haven't seen Cartman around in awhile.

She continued " And, so is Kenny. He stole a car and Cartman was with him."

"Not, surprising Kenny is a druggie after all." She shrugged her shoulder.

"And...Cartman's mom's in jail for possession of heroine and prostituition." The cheerleader's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Wow, Karma's a bitch ain't it."

_I wanted to sock them both in the face. This isn't a joke. You, bitches. They don't know anything who are they to judge. Cartman doesn't deserve this despite what his done. This story sounds like it might be more than just a rumor._

I came out of hiding. Once, out in the open. I spotted Bebe easily. Her long, curly blonde hair gave her away. She looked gorgeous like always. I can see her from a mile away.

"Bebe!" I exclaimed.

"Wendy!" She threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. Then, I took a step back.

" Bebe, can I borrow your jacket?" _Please don't notice i pleaded internally. Sweat droplets poured down my face._

"Sure." As, she handed it to me. She noticed my swelling wrist and just about dropped her jacket in shock. She grabbed onto my wrist.

"What the hell happened? Did, Stan hurt you?" Her eyes looked misty and there was an edge of terror to her voice. I felt at any given moment she would begin to hyperventilate.

"Shush." I covered her mouth with my hand. Sheer panic struck my nerves but, I held on.

"He fucking did, didn't he! That piece of shit!" She sounded as if she might become hysterical.

Then, as she went to speak her voice broke and her face glowed with hate

"Tell me, Wendy. How long has this son of a bitch been hurting you!" Her voice came out cold yet fierce.

"About, three years." I spoke in a quiet, shaky tone. Shame shot through me. I crumpled. I'd so longed to tell her but, I was scared to death.

"Jesus, fucking Christ, Wendy!" Hot, angry tears spilled out her eyes. A pang of guilt twisted in my stomach. The look on her face nearly broke me so bad that it was as if I had never been broken in the first place and someone shattered me to bits all at once.

"Even, Cartman wouldn't do this to you!" Her eyes were fiery. Rage rose all over her body. Her words felt like a slap in the face.

In, a weak, unconvincing tone I stated "He loves me..." I couldn't even look her in the eye as I uttered the lie. The words came out of mouth like a reflex.

"Do, you really believe that?! Do, you hear yourself." More, tears flooded out of her eyes. They were sympathetic tears mixed with an edge of desperation.

"I...I can't him. Don't tell anyone." My voice sounded hopeless and somber.

She nodded and gave me her jacket. I slid it on.

"Does, it happen often?"

"Yes..." I paused, and attempted to change the subject. " Bebe, is Cartman really in a home for boys in trouble with the law?"

"I think so. Then, again who knows it could all just be talk. You should ask him yourself." She gestured to Cartman as he passed us.

I chased after him. "Cartman." I yelled to him.

"What?" He turned around to face me. His body towered over mine by a good six inches. He seemed more muscular as , light brown hair laid across his forehead. He looked more attractive and healthier.

" I wanted to know if you're really in a home for boys in trouble with the law."

"We're not friends." He grumbled in response.

"I don't believe what those bitches say!" A fire ignited in my eyes.

"Good." He smirked satisfied by my response. " You know better , don't you?" He mocked me.

Then, he went onto ask me "What, are you doing talking to me?"

"I can talk to you. Stan doesn't control me. Why aren't you friends with the guys anymore?"

"I'm still friends with Kenny. Stan doesn't control you that's a load of bullshit and you know it. You can't tell me any different. His a piece of shit." He broke the barrier and rolled up my sleeve, exposing my wrist.

"That's what I thought." He scoffed.

"Don't, tell." I whimpered, fearing the worst possible outcome.

"I know better than to snitch, Princess. You're pathetic. C'mon get pissed at me." He challenged me.

Tears rolled down my cheek. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd had enough stress for one morning. I can only deal with so much. His words took me down.

"Be, careful sweetheart you'll wipe off your makeup. Your face is probably a lot worse than, this minor injury. Am, I right?" He produced a smug smile.

"You, Jackass!" I pushed him with all my might.

"That's more like it." He caught himself. He grinned at me.

"I fucking hate you. You're the worst person in the world. You're a bastard. I hope you drop dead. You fucking waste of life. You don't deserve to breath." I grabbed him by his collar. Anger flickered through my eyes. Rage radiated onto my face. It was a deep spite that had built up over the years. It bubbled in my chest however , Cartman's grin turned into Stan's wicked smile in my mind.

The principal who just so happened to be passing by, took notice of us.

"Young lady, release him."

I dropped him at once.

He scolded me " I expected better of you, Wendy." I flushed red. Damn, you Eric Cartman. Their was no way I would play the victim card. I'd never pull that maneuver.

I still have my dignity.

"Two weeks of detention for both of you!"

"Oh, we're so scared." He mocked her.

"Three weeks, I can keep going. Don't test me."

"Fuck that." He rolled his eyes.

"Four weeks!" She rose her voice.

"Shut your mouth, Cartman!" I practically screamed at him. I felt ready to smack him. Instead, I bit my lip and clenched my fist.

"That's it five weeks of detention, good day!" She looked ready to explode. Her face had turned a deep shade of scarlet.

She stomped off.

"Why, the hell did you do that?" A part of me was stunned by his behavior. He'd screwed me over.

"To save your sorry ass. Now, you won't have to see that abusive fuck after school for five whole weeks. You're going to report him after that time or else I will. I don't want to have to do that. You have to face facts Wendy, no matter what he says or does. That piece of crap doesn't love you...You think I don't know anything. But, I know this if nothing else remember this No one deserves to be hit." He got in my face.

I opened my mouth then, shut it. I was at a loss. His words were compelling.

"You're right. Thank you, I almost want to hug you."

"You can after school." He winked.

I blushed.

"Now, get lost bitch."

"Fuck, yourself." I remarked.

He didn't have to ask twice. I was gone in a flash.

That was odd. How did Cartman know? Did, he overhear Bebe or is just that fucking obvious? Can, I really turn Stan in? It would be an ultimate betrayal however, I want justice.

I need to think this through. On, one hand I had been wishing him away for awhile. Can, I just have a semi-normal life. I need to remember what it feels like to breathe with ease. My smile is long gone but, maybe their is hope after all.

"No one deserves to be hit." His words resonated in my ears. Cartman had spoken them ever so gently. He seems to be looking out for me.

"Even, Cartman wouldn't this to you." Bebe's words greeted my ears. They created a hard lump in my throat. The kind you get just before bursting into tears. Even. Stan is beneath Cartman. I feel as if I can't do this anymore.

Stan doesn't love me, I have to face facts. Even, if he does. His idea of love is messed up. I misplaced my anger for Stan and took it out on Cartman.

Now, I see the truth. I'm not alone in this world. He brainwashed my way of thinking. In, the midst of it all I forgot myself. Stan made me believe that I needed him and that I was truly alone. I've dreamed of being free. It would be nice for the endless nightmares to cease. The dreams that make me wake up screaming and drenched in sweat.

Cartman and Bebe care about me. If, not for myself then, I should tell for their , if Cartman is an ass nearly all the time. He does have his moments. Its nice to know that he actually cares about someone other than himself. His still a decent human-being unlike, Stan.

I'm tired of this facade. Lying to everyone kills me inside. I don't wanna feel pathetic and I don't wanna be broken anymore. I'd much rather be strong. I'm done crying over him and living in fear because, of him. Maybe, snitching would be the best option. In, the end it might be the only option I have in which, I can keep my dignity. For, what feels

forever Its like I never had a choice in the first place. I just want my voice back.

At lunch, Stan cornered me.

He wore a plastered smile that made my skin crawl.

"Hey, Wendy. Let's go for a walk." His eyes were like daggers piercing into me.

"Hi. Okay...Stan." I took his hand. My voice drifted off. Sweat dripped down my back.

We detoured behind the school. So, we wouldn't be seen by anyone. Uneasiness set in my chest at once. Knots twisted within in my stomach. They threatened to tear apart my stomach.

"Detention, eh? And I heard Cartman made you cry." His voice had an air of arrogance accompanied with a mock tone. They way he spoke gave me chills. I felt like running as fast as humanly possible but , I knew he wouldn't just let me leave unscathed. I also discovered that my feet were nailed to the ground.

"He was being an ass. You know, Stan I have five weeks of detention because, he wouldn't shut his damn mouth... His onto you and I told Bebe she saw what you did."

My eyes narrowed and I didn't feel a trace of fear to my suprise.

The words started out as a way to defend myself. Then, they turned hostile and in the end. I told him off. Adrenaline ran through my veins. I embraced it willingly. It felt good to have the shoe on the other foot. Raw, pounding anger hammered at my heart. I wanted to ring his neck. He deserved to suffer. His never coughed up blood. Its not to late to start.

"I thought you loved me." He edged closer to me and stroked my cheek in an attempt to screw with my emotions. His efforts were futile.

"You thought wrong!" I growled and pushed him away.

His hand wrapped around my neck. A sadistic smile spread across his lips. There was a wild silver gleam in his eye. It indicated danger. What had I done? My breaths shortened. I gave panicked, sharp breaths. The world spun around me. i collapsed to the ground head first.

He bent down over me.

"You little snitch. You can't fucking talk to me that way." He cocked his head.

He threw me against the brick wall with a blunt amount of force. Blood splattered onto the dull, red brick. My mouth filled with the taste of my own blood. It overflowed,falling down my chin. As, I gasped for air and tried to wipe the blood of my hands. The heel of his shoe crushed into my rib cage. My gasps grew desperate. I had to not pass out. Since, I might have a concussion.

His lips curved into a sinister smile. My heart knocked against my ribs. I just knew that he was coming in for the kill even in my dazed state. What if this never ends? I begged for it to end.

I thought to myself scream bloody murder, fuck him.

"_You can't let him do this to you. If he hurts you then, his bound to hurt someone else. Are you going to stand for that?"_

Hell, no I answered myself. This isn't right. Love shouldn't be a burden. He makes my heart cringe. Love is supposed to be true and unconditional. I wish I had walked away a long time ago. How did I end up here?

I opened my mouth to scream but, I had no voice.I'd been slammed into the wall and he choose his fate. This is it. I thought I had nothing to lose but, he showed me that I was dead wrong.

His foot came down. He stepped on top of my chest. A glint shimmered in his eye. I heard a cracking sound and felt an intense amount of pain. He'd broken a few ribs for sure. His weight was crushing me. I could scarcely breathe. His such a bastard. Is he trying to kill me? His fucking lost it. Its a wonder my face didn't turn blue.

With all the air I had managed to keep in my lungs. I might need it to survive but, I had lost everything all because, of him. My rage increased leaving behind my senses. I couldn't even think straight. So, what if he knocks me out?

I looked him square in the eye and I hissed at him "Fuck you!..." I coughed up blood from earlier it landed all over his white shirt. In one last act of defiance I spit on his face

"Bastard.." I muttered. My words were filled with spite. There's no way in hell that I will just lay down and take this. You'll never get the satisfaction of getting the best of me ever again.

My actions throttled him even more. I had stopped caring if I upset. Why did I stay for so long? He'll never change. People always stay the same. There are no accidents. I'm sick of feeling weak and of him demeaning me.

As, I faded out, i saw a familiar, elongated figure. My eyes shut involuntarily. There was a definite lump on the back of my head. I tried to stay awake but, I drifted away. i gasped for sweet air with what little strength I possessed.

"Ay, let the girl go. Take a step back you wuss!" Cartman said to Stan.

Stan jumped back astonished by Cartman's sudden appearance. He whipped around to face Cartman.

"What the hell are you doing here Fat ass?"

Cartman cracked his knuckles.

" You, know only weak men hit girls."

"Are, you saying that I'm weak?" He snarled in response.

"Yeah, that's the idea douche- bag. I know everything! You're a piece of shit. I won't let you hurt Wendy ever again!" Cartman promised Stan. His eyes pierced through Stan's exterior. For, he saw Stan as he truly was.

"Oh, yeah I'd like to see you to try fat ass! Fight me, bitch boy." Stan smirked,

"Okay but, remember when you're crying that you fucking asked for it." He stepped closer to Stan. As hot anger seethed through him.

Cartman knocked Stan into the wall. Then, he slammed his face into the wall twice. Not, caring if Stan bled out. Then, he socked him in the nose with a sharp upper cut. Their was a deafening crack. Blood poured out of Stan's nose running over his lips and down his jaw.

"This isn't over!" Stan growled.

"I wasn't done dick face." Cartman smirked satisfied by his handiwork.

Stan's legs were about to give out. He steadied himself by holding onto the wall. This made no difference to Cartman. This bastard didn't deserve mercy. After, all he'd never shown anyone mercy and Cartman had the same ideal.

Cartman swung and gave a strong blow to Stan's face followed by another lethal blow. He landed another, to Stan's mouth punching in his teeth. Blood flood out of Stan's mouth.

Stan held his mouth. Real, crisp tears fell down his face. For, a brief moment Cartman stared in awe.

"M...M-mercy." He choked out the words as blood flowed out his mouth. Stan was in a serious amount of pain. But, Cartman was the last person to ask for mercy. Cartman felt like laughing until, he too burst into tears.

Cartman smiled widely. "What about Wendy? Take a good luck. Did, you ever show her mercy?" He slammed his fist down and struck him as hard as he could.

"Stop. Please, stop." He pleaded with Cartman.

"Did, you ever stop hitting Wendy when she asked you to?"

Stan remained silent.

"That's what I fucking thought!Why, would I be merciful to you of all fucking people? I'm going to make you sorry that you ever hurt her!" Cartman's eyes glowered at Stan. His words were sharp and full of a deep, consuming hatred.

Cartman swung and knocked the air out of Stan. Stan's body hit the pavement with a satisfying crunch. Cartman kicked his body aside not giving a damn how badly he had hurt Stan. Anyone else, would have done the same except, probably not to this extent.

He raced over to Wendy's body. He took her in his arm and felt the solid lump on her head,

"Oh, no." He muttered. Their was blood all over his face. She's definitely knocked out. That bastard.

He shook her desperately. "Wendy. Wendyy?" His voice trembled afraid she wouldn't wake up.

"Huh... Cartman?" He helped me get to my feet. He stepped a foot away.

I grabbed onto him. "Cartman, I think he broke some ribs." I breathed. I held my side.

"Shit, how's your head feel?" He asked.

"Like, hell. I'll be okay as long as I don't fall asleep plus, now I have even more proof for when I turn in Stan."

"Oh, thank god. its about time you came to your senses now, I don't have to convince you. When, are you gonna report him?"

"Once, detention's over."

"Good. So, you wouldn't care if I excessively hurt him right?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

He pointed to Stan's body. My eyes widened. His chest rose and fell. He was still breathing but, he looked like shit. He was in bad shape.

"Thanks." I half-smiled. Tears slid out of my eyes because, I felt overwhelmed with relief.

He drew me into a hug, "C'mon, why are you crying over this assfuck?"

"I'm not. Honestly, I feel relieved. You stood up for me."

"Well, what did you except, I wasn't gonna let him kill 'll be happy to know that i made him cry and he begged for mercy. I made him sorry he ever touched you. It felt pretty good."

I hugged him tighter. I smiled. He was taken by surprise as his heart begin to race. He held me tightly.

I started to laugh as if Stan being reduced to this state was hysterical. Even, though I should have felt guilty. I nearly burst into tears over the situation. I hadn't laughed like that in awhile and it felt so good.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Stan's knocked out. Justice has been served. It feels good. I don't feel sorry for him."

"Hell yeah, you shouldn't...Wendy?"

"What?"

"I won't let him hurt you ever again!" His words were full of fire.

"How? I ride the same bus as him and he knows where I live." I felt touched by his words. His eyes showed compassion.

"I'll walk you to and from school. I'll always be at your side." He wrote down his number on my palm.

"Call me if you ever need someone to talk to. I'll listen."

"Okay." I did my best not to smile. Why was he being so kind? Does he actually feel sympathy for me?

"I'll walk you to class."

"Uhm...What about Stan?"

"Eh, his got a minor concussion at best. He'll be up in no time." He smiled. "If, anyone asks we were never here." He winked at me.

I winked back at him "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, your face is still bloody."

"Oh, right."

He pulled out a few tissues from his pocket. I reached for them.

"You'll just hurt yourself. Trust me, I've got this. Good, god you have blood on your hands!"

He wiped my hands dry of any trace of blood. Then, he dabbed the blood off of my lip. I jumped back surprised by close he had gotten to me.

"Ow."

"I'm almost done. Don't jerk around and it won't hurt as bad."

"Okay."

He took off the blood on my jaw and around my mouth. Then, he brushed the tissue against my cheek. I flushed pink. The back of his hand stroked my cheek as he did this. My heart burned in the back of my throat like wild fire causing, my hands to shake. His eyes stared into mine with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Then, he moved ever so slightly toward me. He pulled me into a warm embrace. My cheeks burned brightly.

"You're going to be okay, Wendy. I'll protect you with my life."

"Thank, you." Soft tears fell out of my eyes. I clung onto him.

"Now, we should really go." As, he moved away. His cheek brushed against mine.

I turned pink. Was that accidental?

I was still holding onto his side. His weight supported my body. He made sure I got to class safe and sound.

"How are your ribs?"

"They, hurt like a bitch."

"I'll take you to the doctor's after your visit with the cops. Also, I'm coming with you to the sheriff's department. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks, Cartman." I smiled.

He gave me a quick hug then, held the door open for me.

"Can, you make it?"

"I think I'll manage."

I did my best to walk like I usually do. However, I stumbled. Cartman reacted instantly catching me. A blush arose on my cheeks.

"Bebe, come here." Cartman motioned her over.

"What's going on here?"

"Just, help her get to her seat. I think I'll let Wendy speak for herself."

"Okay." Bebe helped me get to my feet and lowered me into my seat.

Cartman waved goodbye and I waved back at him.

Bebe asked "Why, can't you stand?" She looked concerned.

"I broke a few ribs thanks to Stan. Cartman saved me and kicked Stan's ass."

"He did. Good. How hard did he hit him?" She beamed.

"Pretty fucking hard. I've had enough and I'm going to report him after detention's over. Cartman's going to come with me." I whispered to her.

People rushed into the classroom.

" I'll pass you a note." Bebe said.

"Good idea. Please do." I replied.

She handed me her note.

She had written. "Thank god. What changed your mind?" (We passed the note back and forth)

"Cartman did. No-one deserves to be hit. I realized that I deserve to be treated better. Love shouldn't hurt. What Stan and I had wasn't love."

"Do, you want me to come with you guys too or do you want alone time? ;)"

"You should go home. It might take awhile."

"So alone time? ;)"

"No. What are you implying exactly?"

"I think he likes you. I can see it in his eyes. Something happened between you two didn't it? ;)"

"Well, he wiped the blood of my face gently and he gazed at me pretty intensely. He stroked my cheek. His face was pretty close to mine. He pulled me into a tight hug and said that he was coming with me to sheriff's and told me that I didn't have to go through this alone."

"Aw, I freaking knew it! He so wants you."

"Cartman? No way. He thinks girls are gross. Plus his always bugging me."

"Except for you. He just wants your attention. Besides, his good-looking and his not nearly as immature as he used to be. Think about it Wendy, he doesn't give anyone else the time of day :)."

"That's true but, it doesn't prove anything. He did give me his phone number though and he told me to call him If I ever needed someone to talk to."

"Aw, how cute. That soo proves it 3."

"And, I almost smiled at him."

"You like him back don't you? ;P."

"You like him back."

"This is a hell of a time too fall for him." A deep blush crept onto my face.

"Aww. So cute. I approve. This thing will blow over soon enough and Cartman seems to have a heart after all. You've got him in the palm of your hand 3."

"Its not funny, Bebe!"

"I know, I know but, its so funny."

"I hate you. Don't mock me."

"Lies :( /3. Call me if you're feeling down. If Stan fucks with you, I will kick him so hard in the balls that he'll never reproduce if he, so much as looks at you."

"Cartman said that he'll protect me too. His gonna walk me to and from school."

"What, a gentleman ;P. You're just proving my point even more sweetheart."

"Oh, shut up."

"But, its so much fun :( /3."

"Up yours!"

"Hmm, I wonder if his kissed a girl before? ;). "

"He probably has."

"Don't you wonder?"

"I never really thought about it before." I held back a blush.

"If, he hasn't you could always change that fact ;). Turn around, I'm going to make you laugh :)."

I spun around to face her.

"Come onn, Wendyy give me a kiss." She impersonated Cartman. There was a remarkable likeness between the voice she used and Cartman's voice. If, I closed my eyes then, I would think it was him.

My face flamed a fiery red. I sighed. I laughed it off.

"You know you want too." She teased me.

Kyle commented "That was a spot on impression, Bebe."

"Oh, uh thanks Kyle." She glowed.

"What are you girls doing?" He raised an eyebrow at Bebe.

"I was just making fun of Cartman's crush on Wendy. She doesn't believe that he likes her."

" Oh, she doesn't? Are you freaking kidding! It so obvious. His liked her since, the fourth grade. Why do you think Cartman and Stan are always at each other throats? "

No one answered him.

"Exactly. Everyone knows that Cartman has a thing for Wendy. That's old new. His liked her since, the fourth grade. Its disgusting. But, why should she care? She's with Stan after all and she'd never go for someone like Cartman."

"Right, I was just making a point." She smiled awkwardly.

"Hold, on a freaking minute. You were teasing her. No, freaking way Wendy likes Cartman!" He caught onto us.

Bebe didn't say anything. My face burned red.

"What about Stan?"

"They broke up. His not the picture perfect boyfriend. She has a very good reason and who the hell cares. Wendy can like whoever she wants."

Kyle's jaw dropped and then, he chuckled. "Tell me how that goes." He said to me in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut the hell up, Kyle. You don't know anything." I spewed out the words.

"Damn, you must really like him." He smiled smugly.

Bebe smiled and winked at me. I winked back at her. Despite, how she had mocked me so openly I knew that it was all in good fun.


End file.
